Liquid crystal displays incorporating touchscreens for use in a radiotelephone are known in the art. These touchscreens typically include four layers, a front laminant (pet film) layer, a circuitry layer having a flex tail for connection to a microprocessor in the radiotelephone, an adhesive layer and a glass panel that shows the active and viewing area of the touchscreen. Among other things, the front laminant serves as a protective covering for the glass layer. However, when the radiotelephone is not in use, additional protective covering for the touchscreen is needed because the front laminant is not strong enough to protect the glass layer from breaking or cracking in the event that the telephone is dropped or otherwise abused. This additional protective covering increases the size and expense of the phone.
Accordingly, there is a need for a touchscreen that can be used with a liquid crystal display module without a protective cover to prevent the assembly from breaking or cracking when the radiotelephone is dropped or otherwise abused.